Dungeon - Depths of Dol-Baror
And so ends the last march of the Ironborn v.1.1 Last updated on May 19th, 2018 Runs until: July 31st, 2018 The Dwarves are gone. In their absence, orcs and goblins have taken their city and turned it into a monument of terror. Eradicate the beasts, find out what happened to the Dwarves, and open the doors to the Deep Way. Story Prologue Back to Current Dungeons Level 1: Forward Outpost Owen has directed his men to construct a new forward base of operations further down into the Dwarven tunnels. Help the men erect a foothold and push past the goblin scouts that hinder your passage. GOAL: Allies must get both Heralds to the designated points at the same time. Enemies must eliminate ally life pool. Requirements: Rope, 2 banners, 4 Allies, 6 enemies, 3 Heralds (13 total people) The field shall be divided as such: The Heralds play the role of field supplies. When escorted by Allies, they slowly walk towards the flag points. When escorted by enemies, they slowly walk back towards their starting positions. If no one is escorting a Herald or they are contested, they do not move. The rope field (from Herald starting point to flags) should be about 60 feet in length. There is an intentional break in the rope halfway across the field that players can cross between. Other than that, the rope shall be treated as a solid wall that no weapons or people can pass through including projectiles. Allies can move field supplies when any one member is surrounding them and no enemies are contesting. Enemies can only move the supplies backwards if both Orcs are surrounding the supplies and no heroes are contesting. Goblins cannot move supplies. The enemy team is divided into 4 goblins (fragile, single-blue only) and 2 orcs (1 blue and shield, 1 red). Allies are not restricted in their weapon use. The allies win when they escort both Heralds to be at the posts at the same time, one per lane. The enemies win when they reduce the allies’ life count to zero and then eliminate the remaining players. Enemies win if there is only one ally left. Allies have 10 shared lives and 5-second respawns. Enemies have infinite lives and 5-second respawns. Level 2: Seal the Tunnels The base has been established, but now the goblins know you’re here! Destroy their means of travel so you can venture deeper into the abyss unhindered. GOAL: Using the ballista, Allies must destroy 3 of the 4 goblin tunnels. Enemies must survive for 10 minutes. Requirements: 4 targets (punch-shield size), 4 Javelins, 4 Allies, 6 enemies, 2 Heralds (12 total people) The field shall be divided as such: One of the Heralds plays the role of Javelineer. They should have some competence when throwing Javelins. They are invincible and do not move, though they can be temporarily disabled. No one other than the Javelineer may use Javelins as throwing weapons, though Allies and enemies may use them as Green weapons. Allies must capture the javelins and bring them back to the Ballista. Enemies may camp javelins or attempt to fight with them, or run away with them (though they cannot run backwards beyond the tunnel targets). Javelins start at the tunnels at the start of the game, one per tunnel. When thrown by the Javelineer the javelins deal black damage. If they hit a target, the tunnel is destroyed. Goblins may intentionally kill themselves to stop a javelin from hitting a target. The Javelineer may not use the Javelins as green weapons nor can they defend themselves in melee. If the enemy team manages to grab hold of the ballista with any free hand, they ballista is disabled and cannot fire until that unit releases the hold or is killed. The allies win when they destroy 3 of the 4 tunnel targets. The enemies win if they prevent the allies from destroying 3 tunnels before 10 minutes is up. The enemy team is divided into 6 goblins (fragile, single-blue only). Allies have unrestricted weapon sets. Allies have infinite lives and 5-second respawns. Enemies have infinite lives and 5-second respawns. Level 3: The Bridge to Okhebel You have reached the entrance to Okhebel. A long narrow bridge is all that separates you from the heart of Dol-Baror. Defeat the unruly beasts that block your way and show them the might of your mettle! GOAL: Cross the bridge and drop up your bandana successfully on the other side. Every party member must complete this task once. Enemies must eliminate ally life pool. Requirements: Rope, 4 bandanas, 4 Allies, 7 enemies, 2 archers that start as enemies, 1 Herald (14 total people) The field shall be divided as such: An ally archer is HIGHLY recommended for this level. Begin with each team at their respawn. There are two bridges: the upper and the lower bridge. The upper bridge is marked in orange above and is CLOSER to the enemy archers. The lower bridge is marked in green above and is FARTHER from the enemy archers. Players can jump from the upper bridge to the lower bridge. Crossing either threshold on either end of the bridge results in dropping your bandana. You may then walk back to respawn. This does NOT use a life. Each bridge should be roughly 60 feet long. The bridges should be roughly 4 feet apart from one another. The archer’s island should be about 30 feet away from the nearest bridge (Note that the above diagram is not to scale in that respect). Enemy orc archers situated on a nearby rock outcropping will be attempting to shoot arrows at the party. Their arrow supply will be replenished by the Herald as needed and their dead allies. The orc archers each have 2 lives. When they run out of lives, they respawn as Owen's archers, ready to aid the heroes. They then stay near the ally respawn and fire at enemies down the bridge. The only way to attack these orc archers is with arrows. Javelins are considered not to be able to be thrown across such a large gap. Archers cannot attack characters on the lower bridge, nor can they be attacked from the lower bridge. Players can melee from the upper bridge to the lower, but not the other way around. All 7 enemies on the bridge are goblins (fragile, single-blue). Allies have 25 shared lives. Enemies (except the archers) have infinite lives and 5 second respawns. Orc archers have 6 lives between the two of them (3 each) and have 10 second respawns. Owen's archers have infinite lives and 30 second respawns. Boss: Goremane the Red The Godforge. These are the halls where the Dwarven race came to an end. The latent energies of the fallen Uzhar have drawn the interest of an upstart orc chieftain. Paint the walls with its gore. Primary Boss Player: Nex Belain Alternates: Lachlan, Valter GOAL: Defeat the Orc chieftain. Enemies must route the adventuring party. Requirements: 4 Allies, 5 enemies (1 Boss), 1 Herald (10 total people) The field shall be divided as such: The match is played in rounds. Allies must defeat every round in succession without fail. Otherwise the enemy wins. The Orc Chieftain wields a cleaver and shield. He deals Poison damage. The Orc Chieftain will be accompanied by his goblin minions who wield single-blue and are fragile. Round 1 begins with the Orc Chieftain and 2 goblin minions. When all enemies are killed in that round, the next round begins once all enemies collect at a designated holding area. Enemies charge together to start the next round. Round 2 begins with the Orc Chieftain and 3 goblin minions. The Final Round is 4 goblin minions. If the adventuring party manages to destroy all 3 waves, they clear the Dungeon. If at any point the adventuring party loses all its members, the enemies win. If at least one member of the adventuring party has a healing poem, then Champions heal injuries and resurrect between rounds. Category:Dungeon